The Legend of Zelda: Fair Orphan of the Kokiri
by Interpretive Writer
Summary: The Queen of Hyrule and the Gerudo King are racing to find the holder of the triforce of courage, a Hylian living among the savage Kokiri tribes. He is vital to the king's plan to take the realm and spread the nasty religion that has plagued the Gerudo Desert, and vital to the Queen's plan to prevent it.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note - This is how I feel the story of Zelda should be told.

Chapter One

"My queen, did you wish to speak with me?" asked Impa.

"Yes I did. As you may have heard, the realm is now threatened by the Gerudo," the queen sighed. "The leader of the province says that if we do not adopt Surebuism, that the province of Gerudo will wage war on us."

"Why do they all of the sudden want to force their religion on us?"

"My sources tell me that the high priest of a Surebu chapel has influenced King Ganandorf with the idea that anyone who does not serve the Surebu god is unholy and evil. How he did it is beyond my knowledge."

"With all due respect my queen, what do you want of me? Shouldn't you be sharing this with General Groose?"

"However cruel and unpleasant Surebuism is, there are aspects of it which we share. They know about the triforce, just like the people of Hyrule. King Ganondorf bears the triforce of power, which is probably how he came to be the king. I bear the triforce of wisdom, and the triforce of courage has been hidden safely in the province of Kokiri for one-hundred and eight seasons. Raru tells me that there is a Hylian living among the savages, and he is the one who possesses courage. King Ganandorf will find him and take it from him if we do not act immediately. If this happens, the realm is doomed to Surebuism." She rose from her throne and placed her hand on Impa's shoulder. "You are one of my best soldiers, and loyalest of followers. I want you to go south and find our fellow Hylian. Groose will manage war preparations."

"It will be done my queen," she bowed her head.

"You must leave today Impa. Take a squad of soldiers with you if you must."

(Change PoV and pass time)

In one of the forests of Kokiri, the tribe that Queen Zelda so aptly explained the significance of to Impa, had made birth for the last thousand seasons. The shaman Saria had spent that entire morning speaking to the tree that the tribesmen worshiped. She was the only person who could speak to it; a spiritual guide to the tribe. Behind her, she heard the sound of a voice that made her smile.

"Rinku, miru anata aru tanoshi," she stood up and kissed the man.

Beside Rinku were other Kokiri, who joined the embracing and kissing. Like grass knotting together in the wind, the wild tribesmen all shared each other's bodies in the sight of the Great Deku. Bliss it was for the savages, as they all belonged to one another. After they finished their long and loving ritual of sharing spirits, Rinku, fully naked, the only thing covering him being his paint, walked over to his tree and prepared himself for a day of hunting. He put on his green hooded poncho and then his buckskin shoes. Beside his bed, he reached for his bow and quiver. As he walked out the door, he grabbed his satchel from his hook and climbed through the trees.

After so long of jumping from tree to tree, he had finally spotted a deer. He pulled his bow from his back, and reached for an arrow in his quiver. As he pulled the arrow back, the deer had been eaten whole by a giant flower. He smiled as the flower went back to sleep like an adorable baby after a meal. As he continued through the forest, he heard the war cries of his people. He moved in the direction they came from, the howls and yelps growing louder as he moved. There he saw it, and he couldn't believe his eyes. There were people like him with pale skin and fair hair. As he moved closer and closer, he was finally able to make out exactly what they were doing. They were fighting, with the dark-skinned, black-haired people he loved for so long. However fascinating the site of them was, he had to protect his people. He shot several of the soldiers and made his way closer to one of his closest friends Taro.

"Rinku, toru!" Taro tossed a Kokiri blade to Rinku.

Rinku jumped out of the tree and drove the blade into one of the pale beauties. He grabbed their head and threw it at another person. There were only four left out of twenty, who now bent on their knees and pleaded in their language.

"Please please! Mercy! Friends!" a woman with white hair shouted.

What were they saying? Rinku thought they sounded very stupid, babbling on like newborn babies. He dropped the blade and pulled out his bow. In the middle of the white haired girl's begging, Rinku shot her through the neck.

"Impa!" one of the soldiers shouted, while the rest moaned and wailed like pigs being cooked alive.

The rest of the soldiers now lied with their heads detached. "Genzai ware doku peinto!" one of the tribesman shouted, raising a head in the air and dripping the blood all over himself. The rest of the tribe howled and whimpered, dancing and parading around like sugared children. Rinku joined into the wild behavior, and they all began feasting on the raw meat the soldiers so generously provided from their corpses, and painting their bodies with the blood. For Rinku, this sort of day would be one of shame, like waking up in the pub after a night of drinking. They acted wild, and would all be getting a talk from Saria later. Rinku was feeling shame, but not for killing the pale beauties. He was ashamed because he had shared their features, the pale skin and the fair hair; he shared features with those who disturbed his homeland. Several days later, a similar incident had occurred.

Rinku and Taro were taking it rather easy in the village, as opposed to their usual routine of hunting, gathering, or fucking. Instead, they sat around smoking the leaves of the fana through their wooden pipes. This was until they heard galloping. This was no herd of teropu, or deer, but instead a wave of fiery-haired people riding on what looked to Rinku like beefy deers with mohawks and had tails of pure hair.

"Majo! Majo!" one of the tribesmen shouted.

Rinku was scared, and could not think clearly. These beings had hair as red as fire, and a greenish hue to their skin. They were as intimidating as the fierce tora that roamed the woods. He threw his pipe down and ran into his tree. "Waru tabi!" Rinku shouted before he whimpered on his knees beside his bed. Everything he saw shifted and waved like it was made of water. How could he fend off the village like this? He wasn't even sure if what he was experiencing was real, or a joke sent by the spirits of the fana.

He woke up behind wooden bars, near a pond in the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Queen Zelda stared out the window at the district beneath the castle. It wasn't perfect, but it was certainly ideal in comparison to what the Gerudo wanted. She couldn't imagine her kingdom falling to the terrible religion; one that requires people to sacrifice innocent animals to gods, or to give up their freedom to enslave themselves to eternity in a church. The people of Hyrule were free to believe in what they want, and Zelda wouldn't have it any other way. She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to see who was approaching. It was Raru, with a cloth wiping blood from his nose.

"What did you see?" Zelda asked eagerly.

"Impa... the orphan..." the words barely came out.

"What about them?" her heart pounded like an angry child against the floor.

"The orphan, he... he killed her. That's all I saw," he knelt down.

"Please Raru! By the sisters, tell me it isn't true!" She fell to her chair.

"I can look again my queen, if it please you, but my eyes saw what they saw."

Tears poured from her eyes, but she returned to her senses to do her duty as the queen. "We cannot give up on this boy Raru, nor can you afford to look into the eye of truth anymore. It has taken a toll on your health. What do you suggest we do?"

"Really my queen, the headaches are nothing my old mind can't handle."

"Sometimes we can hear you crying from your chambers. Sometimes you stay asleep for weeks, and you've lost a lot of weight. I will not have it."

"My queen, there's no other way."

She looked at her feet for a few moments, and returned to Raru. "If you wish Raru, you may continue to look upon the eye of truth."

"I do. May I be dismissed?"

"Yes you may." She rose from her seat and continued to look out the window.

Raru limped to the eye of truth. He unlocked the massive locking mechanism with the key he carried around his neck, and then walked into the chamber, where a fountain sat in the center. He walked over and stuck his face into the water, and everything went black. There sat the Hylian in a cage surrounded by Gerudos. As Raru lifted his head from the fountain, he fell to the ground and his head hit the ground like a ton of bricks. A pool of blood formed beneath him as he lay.

Things were not going well for Rinku either. One of the Gerudos walked up to the cage and tossed a book through the bars. On the book, were markings from what Rinku assumed to be their language.

"Can you read savage?" the man said.

Rinku shot up and started tugging at the bars as he let out a bloodlust roar.

"Ah, there it is," he smiled and clapped. "I was beginning to wonder if the tree-fucking savage was really the barer of courage, after the way he whimpered like a mewling cunt. But, that weed him and his mates smoked sure is some good stuff, gives you a nice intense journey. It's enough to make the bravest man in the realm turn into a pup. Wouldn't mind re-purposing the lumber companies to come out here and start harvesting that sweet-grass you Koks like to smoke." The rest of the soldiers laughed obnoxiously.

Rinku wasn't sure what they were saying, but he suspected that they were making fun of him, judging from the laughter. He took his attention away from the soldiers and looked around the camp. There were other cages, holding his fellow tribesmen. The Gerudo that had previously taunted him, dragged a woman by the hair over to his cage. She knelt, but he knew it was Saria. Her paint was unique to the rest of the tribe, being the spiritual guide. The Gerudo tore away what she wore and pressed her face into the dirt.

"I'm going to fuck your shaman into the ground!" he stared into Rinku as he pulled his pants down. The rest of the Gerudos cheered and laughed as Saria's yelps of pain grew louder. The other Kokiri protested and yelled, trying to break free from their cages. Some of them were let free, only to be beaten unmercifully. "Men! Shut these apes up now! They're going to alert other tribes of Kokiri!" he shouted.


End file.
